


Supernatural MxM One-Shots

by sophia_m



Series: Fandom One-Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: A series of one-shots, ranging in length and content about the different male x male pairings in the Supernatural fandom. There'll be a AUs which are canon divergence and some are set in completely different AUs. And while it says one-shots it will mostly be short drabbles. I'll add relationships/characters as I write them.





	1. Sam x Gabriel

“I swear to God.” Dean slams his hand on the desk, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment. “Where is that damn music coming from? It’s the sixth song since I came over.”

Sam shrugs, dropping onto his couch   as he flips the TV on. “You get used to it eventually. For the last two weeks it’s the only thing I can hear; even in the middle of the night.”

With a bewildered expression, Dean glances from the door to the calendar hanging on Sam’s door to Sam himself. “It’s December 3rd.” He states with a frown. A moment passes before Dean grins at Sam as he inches towards the door. “I’m gonna find out who it is.” Sam lurches after Dean, going to grab him by his sleeve but he moves away from his grip and swings the door open. With a wiggling of his eyebrows, Dean closes the door behind him.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam groans in frustration before standing to his feet and joining Dean in the hallway. “Please don’t do anything. I just moved here and would rather not have a neighbor hate me within my first month in this building; and I’m pretty sure interacting with you will do exactly that.”

Feigning a look of pain, Dean rests his hand over his heart. “How could I ever make someone hate you?” He asks with a barely suppressed smile. As the opening chord of Jingle Bell begins to play again, Dean inhales sharply. “That’s it.”

One door down and across the hall from Sam’s, Dean comes to a halt, shooting a grin over his shoulder at Sam. Pointing at the door, he mouths, ‘I’m ninety-nine percent sure it’s this door.’ Sam groans again with a shrug. Rapping his knuckles against the door, Dean cross his arms over his chest as Sam slowly moves to be beside him.

The door swung open and the sound of Christmas music fills the halls. Dean flinches back at the loud noise and explosion of green he can make out in the room. The man who opened the door leans against the doorway with his own arms crossed over his chest, mocking Dean’s position.

“Can I help you?” The man asks in a sing-song voice, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s December 3rd.” Dean states again. “Why have you been playing Christmas music for the last two weeks?” He snaps.

Sam winces, clenching his hands into fists. “Dean just let it go. It’s just some harmless Christmas music.” He whispers, trying to pull his brother away from the man.

“Yeah _Dean_ , it’s just harmless music.” The man grins cheekily, a lollipop seemingly appearing from thin air which the stranger pops into his mouth. “Who’s the Sasquatch? I don’t think I’ve seen him before.” He peers over Dean shoulder’s at Sam.

“The neighbor you’ve been annoying for _two weeks,_ even though he’s only been there for three weeks.” Dean barks. “Please turn the music down.” He softens his tone, uncrossing his arms with a soft exhale.

“Why should I?”

“Cause I’ll kill you if you don’t.” Dean smiles innocently but it doesn’t seem to faze the man, whose smiles only brightens as he steps back inside his room with a dramatic swipe of his arm. “You’re inviting us in? We don’t even know your name.” Dean asks in disbelief but he does step inside. Raising a hand as he catches sight of a cooling pie in the kitchen, he twirls around to the man, “Is that apple pie?”

“Maybe.” He replies before looking over at Sam with a soft smile. “I’m Gabriel, nice to meet you. Surprised I haven’t seen you around yet.” Dean takes the distraction to slip into the kitchen to inspect the pie. “You wanna tell your boyfriend to keep his hands off of my pie, it’s still too hot for consummation.”

 A blush spreads across Sam’s face and he awkwardly shuffles from foot to foot. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my brother. I don’t have a boyfriend, alone again for the Holidays...” Sam cuts himself off before he can begin rambling.

Gabriel bounces on the balls of his feet before moving further into the room, ushering Sam to follow him. “Same. Third year in a row. Maybe the two of us can celebrate Christmas together this year?” There’s a hopeful tone in Gabriel’s voice.

Before Sam can reply, Dean reemerges from the kitchen. “Come on Sammy, we gotta get going. Well it was nice meeting you Gabriel, just keep the music down and my shotgun stays in the car. See ya around.” Dean pulls Sam towards the door and disappears down the hallway towards the elevator.

Looking down at Gabriel who’s awkwardly standing in the middle of his tinsel and glitter covered living room, Sam can’t help but smile. “I wouldn’t mind that you know. We can talk about details closer to Christmas, if you still wanna to do it.” Sam says before following Dean, closing the apartment door behind him, a shout of joy just making it into the hall and to the brothers’ ears. “Not a word. Just shut up.” Sam says before Dean can make any comment.

“Got it. Just remember everything you put me through with Castiel.”


	2. Dean x Castiel

“Did you check the back?” Dean sighs deeply, tapping his foot against the dirty tile as he moves the gifts from arm to arm. The woman in front of him entering her tenth minute of interrogation. “Well did you?”

“Yes Ma’am, I did. There’s not one in the colour nor size that you want, there are some in Navy Blue if-”

“Navy Blue? Does this colour look anything like Navy Blue? I want a sweater in this colour and in this size; can’t you order it from another store?” She snarls, slamming the sweater on the counter with a scowl. “God, how incompetent are you?” She mutters under her breath.

The employee flinches behind the counter and slowly begins forming apologies but again the woman angrily cuts him off. “Yes I can order it from another store but to do that I require a credit card. If I’m ordering from another store, it can’t be purchased with cash.” He whispers nervously, rubbing his hands together and cracking his individual knuckles with a grimace. “If you don’t wish to purchase this sweater, may you please continue on; there’s others who are waiting.”

Shaking her head, the woman groans sharply. “Unbelievable. I’ve been shopping here for the last decade and this is the only time that-“

“No one cares.” Dean mutters under his breath, not realizing he spoke out loud. The woman whirls around as she curls her hand into a fist, shouting about what Dean thinks he’s doing and saying. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Dean glares at the woman with barely contained rage. “I said that no one cares. Buy that sweater or order it on your own. Just screw off, why don’t you.”

“Listen here Mister Bow-legged, I don’t know who you think you are but I’m taking it that you don’t who I am.” The woman jabs a finger against Dean’s shoulder, an ugly sneer appearing on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Dean practically shoves his way past her and dumps the presents onto the counter with a kind smile towards the cashier before turning back to the woman. “I don’t give a fuck who you are, Missy.” A moment passes before a thought enters his mind. “Listen here, go away or I’ll go get my shotgun from the trunk of car and make you. Why do people like you think it’s alright to talk to young men like this? Creative insult by the way, never heard anything about my bow-legs before.”

The woman gives one last glare before storming out of the store, tossing her sweater onto a nearby table. The cashier silently begins scanning the items without looking up at Dean, his hands trembling. Dean doesn’t say anything and only leans against the counter, his eyes going to the lopsided name-tag on the cashier’s sweater. Castiel. As the last item is rang up, Dean swallows awkwardly. “Sorry about her, she was kind of a bitch.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean is pleasantly surprised at the timbre of the man’s voice and fails at holding back a smile. “Holiday season usually involves people like her. You were joking about that shotgun thing, right?” Castiel asks as he hands the bags to Dean, a small smile playing on his lips.

As Dean reaches out to accept the bags, he barely notices how quickly the thought of Castiel’s blue eyes enter his mind. Blinking those thoughts away, Dean shrugs, “Maybe. Hopefully I’ll see you around. Just between us through, that sweater would’ve looked like shit on her. It does match your eyes however, you should consider it.” Dean internally curses himself for adding that quip before he thanks Castiel. Accepting the receipt, Dean begins to leave until scribbled writing on the back of the paper catches his attention. Glancing down, Dean smiles to himself

_555-4120. Thanks._


	3. Sam x Gabriel

Pulling a sweatshirt over his head, Sam quietly leaves his room and heads to the kitchen. Knocking a bough of holly away from his head as he passes under a doorframe, he curses under his breath at the amount of decorations scattered around the bunker. Finally entering the kitchen, Sam blinks a few times before groaning loudly. “No.”

In the center of the kitchen, a table is covered with plates full with cookies and sweets. Bowls of candies, yule logs, cupcakes, pies with whipped cream piled high, cups of pudding, desserts that Sam can’t even recognize, all balanced and organized on the table in a way that defies gravity. Rubbing a hand over his face, Sam approaches the table, looking down into a bowl full of lemon flavoured lollipops. With a shake of his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose, he turns away with a second groan. Leaning against the edge of the table with his eyes closed, Sam makes a silent prayer. The sound of fluttering wings in front of Sam makes him look up.

“Seriously?” Sam asks in disbelief, his shoulders dropping for a moment before he quickly straightens with a glare at the man in front of him. “Wait a sec, Chuck didn’t bring you back- how are-”

“Shush Sammy. “I was only brought back last night. It takes a lot of energy and power to bring back an archangel, my Father took some time to be able to do this.” Gabriel grins brightly at the taller man as he reaches around him to grab one of the lollipops which he unwraps and pop into his mouth. Meeting the angel’s eyes, Sam gestures behind himself at the table still covered in candy. Looking over Sam’s shoulder, Gabriel shrugs, “What? You want me to get rid of that?”

Taking a deep breath, can’t hold back the smile that begins to play on his lips. “If my brother sees this or you, he’ll kill you.” Sam states matter-of-factly. “And the lack of classic apple pies makes it unlikely for Dean to actually eat much of it, I don’t know half the things on there and Cas doesn’t require food. Neither do you.”

With a dramatic wave of his hand, Gabriel scoffs, “It’s an image Sam.” He pauses for a moment, still smiling around the lollipop. “I’m surprised with you, you’re taking this all rather calmly. Figured you’d have hollered for your brother or trained a gun on me by know.”

“I don’t have my gun with me. And I’m still half asleep.” Sam yawns behind a hand before moving past Gabriel. A hand closing around his sleeve makes him turn back. “Yes?”

With his free hand, Gabriel points up to the ceiling. Lifting his head, Sam bites the inside of his cheek to hold back another groan. Mistletoe. Trying to jerk his hand free, Sam rolls his eyes but Gabriel’s grip is ironclad.

“It’s tradition Sam.” Gabriel raises an eyebrow.

“You put it there.” Sam narrows his eyes with an empty glare. They both remain unmoving for a minute until Sam ducks his head and presses his lips to Gabriel’s cheek.

Pulling the lollipop from his mouth, Gabriel protests, “That’s cheating. It’s supposed to be on the lips.”

Sighing, Sam grips the collar of Gabriel’s jacket and pulls him up to press his lips against the angel’s. A small squeak escapes Gabriel’s mouth but it only takes a moment before Gabriel’s cupping a hand around the back of Sam’s neck, his fingers brushing through the short hairs, and is eagerly kissing him back. Breaking the kiss, Gabriel’s preening while Sam’s cheeks have become tinged pink and he finds himself awkwardly standing in front of Gabriel; the faint taste of lemon lingering on his tongue.

“There, was that good?” Sam asks quietly, threading a hand through his hair.

Gabriel runs his tongue over his lower lip, letting out a huff of air before nodding. “Yes, it was.” Snapping his fingers, the mistletoe falls from the ceiling and finds itself carefully resting behind Sam’s ear. “Thank you Sam.” He turns back to the table and grabs a piece of licorice.

“Aren’t you going to leave?” Sam asks curiously.

Looking back at Sam, the candy hanging from between his lips. “Why would I? The holidays are coming around and my Father knows that I’ve missed out on pranking you two for quite some time now. I’ve already done two of my tricks but-“

“Two? I guess one was the dessert and mistletoe but two? Which is the second? Oh please don’t tell me it was on Dean. He’s going to kill you.”

“You gotta wait and see.”


	4. Sam x Lucifer

“Lucifer?” Sam steps out of the bunker, letting the door close behind him. Spotting the archangel in question a few meters away, sitting on the ground with his face turned up to the night sky. Sam approaches him slowly, unsure if Lucifer heard him. “Hey, are you going to come in? It’s kind of late and cold isn’t it?”

Looking over his shoulder, Lucifer shakes his head. “I do not feel the cold Sam. Besides, it is nice out here. Join me?” With a shrug, Sam moves forward to sit beside Lucifer, outstretching his legs in front of him. Returning his eyes to the stars with a soft sigh, Lucifer asks, “Does Dean know that you are out here with me?”

Sam shakes his head while glancing over at Lucifer with a small smile, surprised at the rare sight of a relaxed Lucifer. Without thinking, Sam rests a hand on Lucifer’s knee and takes a deep breath. “Why are you out here?” Lucifer shrugs, cracking his knuckles with a faint grimace. “There needs to be a reason Lucifer. You can trust me.”

A moment passes before Lucifer turns to Sam with a nervous smile. “Being coped up in the bunker reminds me of the Cage.” He answers quietly before looking back at the sky. Sam nods dumbly, unsure of what to say in reply to that; his hand still resting atop of Lucifer’s leg.

Sam finds himself unable to look away from Lucifer and his eyes and Lucifer seemingly unaware of Sam’s staring, falls into a comfortable silence with him, his shoulder resting against the hunter’s. “What do you remember of your hallucinations?” Lucifer suddenly asks, his voice soft and laced with exhaustion.

Stammering, Sam searches for an answer. “I’m not entirely sure. There are bits and pieces that I still remember but majority of them are gone.” Glancing down, Sam’s surprised to see himself rubbing his thumb against his palm. Clenching a fist around the finger, Sam swallows dryly.

“You know that was not me, right?” Sam looks at Lucifer, his hand moving back to Lucifer’s leg without permission. Lucifer gazes down at the contact, but doesn’t say anything in regard to it. “I told you I would never hurt you Sam and I meant it. What those hallucinations said and did to you, I would never do those. I may have despised you humans as a species but I would not hurt you in such a manner.”

“You can’t blame me for believing that Lucifer, you were planning on wiping out all of humanity.” Sam reminds him.

“Perhaps I was.” Lucifer remarks quietly. Falling back into silence, Lucifer tilts his head back, his eyes reflecting the starlight and Sam finds himself entrapped, unable to look away. “Is there something bothering you Sammy?”

“Yes. This whole thing with Amara, Chuck actually being God, you being back and living with us, it’s all bothering and confusing me. But I shouldn’t be too surprised, my entire life has been confusing and bothersome.” Inhaling deeply, Sam briefly closes his eyes and when he opens them again, Lucifer’s eyes meet him. A small sigh slips from Sam’s mouth as he jerks back, accidentally knocking his elbow against Lucifer. “Shit. ‘m sorry.”

Lucifer dismisses him with a wave, stretching his arms in front of him. “You should go back inside. Dean is looking for you and he will be angry to find you here with me. I don’t think he trusts me.”

“You should come in too. I know you don’t need to sleep but...” Sam trails off, offering Lucifer a lopsided smile, waiting for a reply.

“If you can grantee that your brother won’t hurt me.” Sam looks away and that enough of an answer for Lucifer who stretches his legs out with a gentle sigh. Before Sam can move to stand, Lucifer’s leaning up and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Pulling back, Lucifer lays down on the grass, his arms folded under his head while Sam presses the pad of his thumb to his lips in shock. “Go in and sleep, Sam. It is late.”


	5. Dean x Castiel

“Dean?” A tentative voice follows a knock on Dean’s door. “May I come in?”

Recognizing the voice, Dean quickly sits up in his bed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah sure, Cas. Come in.” He replies, with a small exhale. The door is slowly opened and Castiel is stepping inside with a frown and his arms folded behind his back, his fist closed around an item. “What’s up? Woah, hey is everything alright?”

“It’s Christmas. Sam told me that on Christmas, you give gifts to those who you care about.” He states straightforwardly, lifting his chin slightly. Extending a hand to the end of his bed, Dean tells Castiel to sit but the angel remains in the doorway. Holding out his arm, he lets the tightly clasped item dangle from his closed fist. A black amulet is hanging off a chain, reflecting the ceiling’s light into Dean’s eyes.

Rubbing his eyes, Dean blinks a few times before swinging his feet over the edge of his bed and standing to his feet. Approaching Castiel, Dean gently takes the amulet into his hand with a nervous smile. “A necklace?” Dean raises an eyebrow at Castiel before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a necklace.” Castiel protests when Dean pulls away from the hug. “It’s an amulet.” He bites his lower lip with a brief glance to the gift resting on Dean’s palm.

Lifting it to be level with his eyes, he identifies the engraved writing as Enochian, his smile brightening. “What does it say?” He asks curiously while looking back at Castiel. Moving his eyes to the floor, Castiel mumbles something under his breath. “Dude, I can’t hear you.”

“It’s a protective charm. If you’re ever in danger, I’ll be able to sense it. I’ll also always be able to tell where you are.” Castiel repeats himself, still avoiding Dean’s eyes.

“So it’s like a tracking device?” Dean jokes, with a playful punch against Castiel’s shoulder.

Straightening his back with his chest puffed out, Castiel protest, “It’s not a tracking device Dean; it’s a protective charm. If you do not like it, I will take it back.” Castiel puts his hand out, palm up.

Shaking his head, Dean holds the amulet closer to his chest. “Never said that I didn’t want it Cas. I was just making a joking. I said thank you didn’t I? I didn’t get you anything through?” Dean realizes as he looks around his room, biting the inside of his cheek.

“It’s alright Dean. I do not need any gifts.” Castiel dismisses Dean’s concerns with a small wave of his hand. “Merry Christmas Dean.” He takes a step forward and presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“What was that for?” Dean stammers, his cheeks turning red.

“Sam said you’re supposed to do that to someone who you love. Was it out of place?”

“Hardly.” Dean grins cheekily, tilting his head down to give Castiel a kiss of his own, the amulet pressed between their chests.


	6. Sam x Gabriel

“Merry Christmas and thanks again Sammy.” Dean steps away from the hug, patting his brother on his shoulder once more before grabbing his gifts off the table and disappearing to his room, Castiel following closely behind.

Turning to Gabriel, who’s stilling sitting on the couch, his gifted book open on his lap. “Sorry I didn’t get you anything too special.”

Gabriel briefly looks up at Sam before shrugging and looking back down at the book. “It’s alright. Humanity is interesting, always changing and evolving. I’m enjoying this book so far. There’s another gift under the tree.” He points out without looking away from the pages. Sam glances over, frowning when sure enough there’s a small unwrapped brown box under the tree- that Sam doesn’t remember seeing. Grabbing the box, Sam crosses the room to sit beside Gabriel, setting the box on his lap. Resting his hands on the lid, Sam looks at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. “It’s from me. Well Sammy, aren’t you gonna open it?” Gabriel pulls a lollipop form the air, popping it into his mouth. “Want one?”

Shaking his head, Sam lifts the lid slowly, a small gasp escaping his mouth when he sees what inside. Pulling a single golden feather out, Sam runs a finger down the soft plume. Gabriel fixes his eyes on Sam, worried of his reaction. Mouth slightly open, Sam turns the feather over in his hands a few times before setting it back in the box. “What- were did- is that- is this yours?” Sam looks up at Gabriel with wide eyes and a quiet scoff.

Nodding while leaning forward, Gabriel rests his elbows on his knees, the book momentarily forgotten. “Maybe. Do you like it?” He grins fondly up at Sam, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. When Sam doesn’t immediately response, Gabriel grows worried but doesn’t say anything else, waiting for Sam to make the first move.

“Yeah I do.” After a minute of silence Sam finally replies. “It’s gorgeous. But is it yours?” Gabriel nods slowly, averting his gaze from Sam’s with a small blush, which only makes Sam smile before laughing quietly. When Gabriel doesn’t look back up, Sam leans forward himself, resting a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I like it.”

Gabriel looks up quickly, knocking the top of his head against Sam’s chin, the book tumbling off his lap and onto the floor. “I must’ve missed that. Do you really like it?” A hopeful yet nervous tone slips into Gabriel’s voice as he meets Sam’s eyes. “Dean wanted to kill me when he learned what I was gifting you but Castiel convinced him to back off- it was also Castiel who suggested this.”

“Why would Dean want to kill you? It’s just one of your feathers.” Sam shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. When Gabriel ducks his head, his blush growing, Sam backtracks, “It’s not just _one of your feathers_ is it? Does it mean something?” Gabriel nods with a shy smile. “What does it mean?”

“It means you’re my soulmate.” Before Sam can think of reply, Gabriel’s taking a deep breath and rocking forward to cover Sam’s mouth with his own, one hand going around to tangle itself in Sam’s hair.

“Woah!” Sam protests, lifting his hands to push Gabriel away. “This isn’t one of your prank is it?”

Running hand over his face, Gabriel stumbles off the bed, mumbling apologizes, “Of course it’s not a prank Sammy. I’m sorry. I thought my feelings were reciprocate, I guess I’m wrong. I’ll go.”

Grabbing Gabriel’s wrist with one of his hands while the other clutches the feather gently, Sam lets out a huff of air, stilling smiling, “When I did say that your feelings weren’t reciprocated? Hell, I didn’t even know of your feelings until right now.”

“Well then, wanna unwrap your fifth and final gift?” A cheeky grin spreads across Gabriel’s face as he pulls Sam to his feet. Sam looks down at Gabriel with a small shake of his head but does tilt down to give Gabriel a kiss of his own.

“And what happens to be my final Christmas gift?” Sam asks.

“Me.”


	7. Sam x Lucifer

Lifting the box resting on the table, Lucifer frowns down at it while turning it over in his hands. “What’s the purpose of this?” He asks Sam, biting the inside of his cheek.

“The purpose of what?” Sam asks without looking up from his journal.

“This holiday and gift giving.” Lucifer elaborates, looking over at Sam.

“It’s Christmas, it’s a tradition to give gifts to the people who you care about.” Sam offers a short explanation with a shrug. “It being Jesus’ birthday and all and how the three kings came and brought him the three gifts of myrrh, gold and-”

“Jesus wasn’t born in the winter season Sam. The birth of my brother was moved to this month to coincide with the Winter Solstice. You all think you know everything about my father and family but almost everything said in your masses are false.” Lucifer grumbles as he sets the box back down before moving to sit beside Sam on the couch. “And the gift giving? Spending copious amounts of money on gifts that will probably rarely be used; that is not something that Jesus would do- he was a simple man born to a virgin and a carpenter, who spend his time with the poor. I don’t understand Christmas.”

Putting an arm around Lucifer’s shoulder, Sam rolls with his eyes with a faint smile. “Christmas is also about family Luce, not just the gifts and money.” Sam quietly mutters, pressing a kiss to Lucifer’s temple, rubbing his fingers against the short hair on the back of Lucifer’s neck. “It’s about showing the people in your life that they are important to you and that you love them.” Glaring at the floor, Lucifer mumbles something under his breath, his hands closing into fists. “Luce, I can’t hear you.”

“I said you didn’t get me any gifts.” Lucifer whines. “Does that mean you don’t think I’m important?”

“Of course not Lucifer. You’re important to me, very important- I just didn’t know what to get an Archangel of the Lord. Especially the Lord’s most beautiful.” Sam cradles Lucifer’s face, his thumb brushing over his cheek, pressing the pad of his thumb to the corner of Lucifer’s mouth. “You know I love you right? Please don’t ever doubt me.”

Eyes widening, Lucifer stammers in confusion, pulling away from Sam’s hand. “You love me? You’ve never said that, neither of us have ever said that before.”

“Well it’s true.” Sam says with a laugh. “Never thought I’d ever say that I love the Devil.” He says more to himself than Lucifer before he’s kissing him, his hand carefully pressed against Lucifer’s cheek. Pulling away, Sam quirks a smirk at Lucifer. “You know, I don’t think that you got me anything for Christmas, Lucifer.”

“I... I may have forgotten that you and your brother now celebrate Christmas.” Lucifer mutters against Sam’s lips, his eyes fluttering close. “Sorry.”

“S’alright.” Sam replies, pressing Lucifer down against the cushions of couch. “Merry Christmas to you, Lucifer.”

“- Jesus wasn’t-”

“- wasn’t born on this day, I know. But none the less, Merry Christmas my angel.”


	8. Dean x Gabriel

“Sammy’s not here?” Dean looks up his laptop, groans and looks back down. “Not gonna wish me a Merry Christmas?”

Rolling his eyes, Dean ignores him. At least tries to until Gabriel pops himself onto the couch beside him, throwing an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Fine. Merry Christmas.” Dean snaps but doesn’t look up at him. “Is that good enough for you?”

“Not enough emotion.” Gabriel complains, dramatically draping himself onto Dean’ lap, ignoring the laptop which tumbles to the ground. “Say it like you mean it. Like you care that I’ll have a good Christmas.”

“But I don’t care.” Dean suppresses a smile at the sight in front of him. “Now go away. Sam’s still sleeping and I doubt he’ll be awake soon. We had a long night yesterday.”

Closing his eyes briefly with a second groan, Dean tries to shove the archangel off of his lap but Gabriel doesn’t budge; instead he actually seems to nuzzle closer to Dean’s chest, a content sigh leaving his mouth. Giving up on his attempts to move the archangel, Dean leans back on the couch.

“Why do you want to see Sam?” Dean asks after a moment, genuine curiosity setting in.

Gabriel shrugs. “It’s Christmas Dean-o. I already saw Castiel, figured I’d drop in and see you and Sam.” Rubbing his eyes, Dean frowns down at the archangel curled on his lap. “So Merry Christmas Dean.”

“This surprises me.” Dean comments. Gabriel glances up, confusion in his eyes, a frown of his own playing on his lips. “I always figured the next time I saw you, you would be tossing me into another time-loop or TV land or some other convoluted universe. Not having you on my lap, wishing me a merry Christmas.”

Gabriel nods, waving his hand in the air, “I guess I’ve changed since my dear old brother killed me. But you are taking this rather calmly. The angel of Christmas on your lap wishing you a merry Christmas and you just ‘whatever.’”

“Angel of Christmas?” Dean scoffs, raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously Dean? I’m known as the messenger of God and therefore I was the one who came to and told Mary of her child and the one who lead the shepherd boy and the three kings to the barn where my brother was.” Gabriel rolls his eyes, sitting up in Dean’s lap. “I was quite excited for the role, however the Bible and art don’t accurately portray the story. Lucifer shoved me from the heavens because I was driving him insane with practicing the speech and I sort of hit the roof of the house and face planted in the mud.”

Grinning, Dean shakes his head. “Face planted in the mud, sounds like you. Now get off of me. I need something to eat.” His stomach growls quietly as he cuts his teasing off.

Rolling himself off of Dean, Gabriel settles down in the corner of the armrest and back. Dean glances over his shoulder at Gabriel as he starts to walk to the kitchen, taking a breath, he finds himself already regretting the next words that leave his mouth. “Aren’t you going to join me? It’s Christmas after all.” A smirk spreads across Gabriel’s face and he races after Dean.


	9. Dean x Lucifer

Hugging his brother, Sam mutters a merry Christmas before pulling away and leaving the room. Dean looks over at the only other person in the room and swallows dryly. Lucifer is sprawled on the couch, his legs outstretched and arms behind his head, and feeling Dean’s eyes on him, he turns away from the TV to glower at the hunter.

“Don’t have anywhere better to spend Christmas Day then here?” Dean asks as he crosses the room to set his gifts on to the table. Lucifer shrugs and looks back at the TV. “Why did you even drop by here today?”

“Don’t think that you’re anything special Dean; here was just the first place I could think of that was close enough for me transport to without over exhausting myself.” Lucifer replies calmly while Dean leans against the wall opposite of the couch. “Didn’t get you anything. Sorry.”

Dean shakes his head, “Oh I don’t need any Christmas gifts from the Devil. Trust me.” Dean narrows his eyes but Lucifer remains unfazed at the tone of Dean’s voice. “You gonna leave tomorrow?”

Shaking his head, Lucifer sits up and folds his legs underneath himself. “Maybe, maybe not. Do you want me to leave?” He asks Dean with a smile playing on his lips. Dean grumbles a yes but it only makes Lucifer’s smile widen. “I don’t doubt that but I also think you’d want me to stay around. Easier to keep track of the bringer of the apocalypse when he lives under your roof.” Lucifer lets out a huff of laughter.

“Well then, I guess that will be your Christmas gift from me. I won’t kill you if you decide to hang around here.” Dean rubs a hand over his face. “But one toe out of line: ganked.” He warns Lucifer before moving to stand at the end of the couch, slapping Lucifer’s shin. “Move your legs, I want to watch the TV.”

Swinging his legs over the edge of the couch, Lucifer moves back, giving room for Dean to sit down. “Wonderful Christmas gift Dean. And I guess my gift to you is my word of no harm. You know you seem more upset about me being here than Sam did.”

Glaring at Lucifer, Dean’ jaw clenches. “Sam forgive those hallucinations faster than I did. I saw what they did to him and even though that wasn’t actually you only means shit to me.” He explains curtly before turning away from Lucifer and fixing his eyes on the TV.

A small chill runs down Dean’s spine after a moment and he can feel goosebumps break over his skin, random shivers running through his body. “You mind?” He snaps with a quick look over his shoulder at Lucifer.

Raising his hands, Lucifer gives Dean an innocent look. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Care to elaborate?” He asks.

“The temperature of this room. It’s fucking freezing.” Dean snaps in reply. “You want to pull it back a few?” He demands.

Lucifer rolls his eyes, shrugging while snapping his fingers once. The temperature rises slightly but the goosebumps and shivers remain. Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean bits his lower lip to keep himself from saying anything else. “No more Christmas gifts for you Dean, if you think this is cold, I’ll snap you to the Vostok station.” Lucifer threatens halfheartedly.


	10. Sam x Castiel

Turning away from the desk, balancing the stack of gifts against his hip, Sam leaves his room, almost crashing into the figure rounding the corner. “Shit, oh hey Cas. Think you could help me carry these gifts? I want them in place before Dean wakes up.”

Castiel takes a couple of the boxes with a frown, his head cocked to the side. Following Sam down the hallway towards the library, Castiel pipes up, “It’s Christmas correct?” He asks curiously. “So I assume these are Christmas gifts?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Sam nods. “Yes and yes. Gifts for Dean and my mother. And for you as well.” He smiles gently at the angel before turning back to the hallway in front of him.

“For me? I am not a human Sam, therefore I don’t require gifts.” Castiel states in confusion. “Why did you gift me anything? We are not family.”

Sam flinches slightly at the ending but only shrugs. “We’re friends, aren’t we?” Castiel mutters an agreement. “I care about you as much as I care about Dean. Christmas isn’t just about family, it’s about the people important in your life and we’re friends.” Sam explains as he bumps the door to the library open with his hip. “Just set them somewhere under the tree.”

Castiel nods, carefully setting the boxes underneath the sloppily decorated tree standing in the corner. “I have not gotten anything for you or your brother.” Castiel confesses quietly. “I’m sorry Sam but perhaps I could go-”

“Relax Cas.” Sam dismisses his worries with a small wave of his hand. “Neither of us need any gifts from you alright? You didn’t get us anything- that’s fine. None of us are going to be mad.” Setting the gifts he was carrying down, Sam straightens up, stilling one small box. “This is one of yours. Do you want to open it now?” He holds it out to Cas with a faint smile.

Nodding, Cas takes hold of the box and crosses the room to stand at one of the tables, setting the box on the surface of the table. “Thank you Sam.” He gives the hunter a smile of his own before carefully removing the lid, his lips parting. Sam furrows his brow, nervous about Castiel’s reaction. “I have heard about these. I have also seen some hunter wear them. Those hunters were couples however.”

Sam tenses, his hands closing into fists as Castiel lifts the charm carefully. “It’s a charm, provides a sort of protection to the carrier. I know you’ve lost you angel mojo- as Dean would put it- so I figured you know.” He finishes lamely, skipping over the couple part as he looks away from Castiel; a flush spreads up his neck and across his face. “If you don’t like it I could take it back, get you something else.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I actually do like it. It’s thoughtful, isn’t it?” Sam nods, stammering through a failed reply. “Thank you.” Castiel repeats himself.


End file.
